Talk:Character Creation Guidelines/@comment-24711632-20150306144831
Name: Albus MediaeAmras Nólatári *Age: 20 *Height: 6'5" *Weight: 165 lbs *Race(s): Elf *Abilities: Fauna Pledge, Bonus Strikes *Strating Stats: Control *Appearance: Photo *Personality: Charming, Intelligent, and a skilled swordsman and tactician, Albus has been able to evade captivity for quite some time, despite the bounty on his head. He also has skills as a sailor, but is currently without his ship. He doesn't have any great magic skills, but he does seem to have heavy resistances to any form of mind-control/reading, and can see through illusions due to the experiments he was put through as a child. Apart from these resistances though, all other magic will effect him just like everybody else. *Backstory: Born into a slave family, Amras grew up under the pressures of a very sadistic master called Kain, who treated him and his family like dirt. Amras' father tended the fields of Kain's estate, while his mother was a simple servant girl. He grew up an only child due to the fact his master forbade any further children, thinking they would be more hindrance then help but allowed the couple to raise the child, albeit begrudgingly. When Amras turned eight, Kain had an argument with Amras' father about some missing crops which he believed his father had stolen (When in truth it had been another servant). As punishment, and a final act of retribution, Kain had Amras used as a 'guinea pig' for an experiment he had been conducted to try and create a warrior who would be resistant to mind control and other mental assaults. Amras was forced to go through almost unbearable pain, and likely wouldn't have made it if not for one thing: His hatred for the man that was his master, and his desire to see him dead. He survived, but the entire process turned his hair permanently white, when his hair had been dark brown, and his eyes from green to grey. But ultimately, Kain viewed this as a success and threw the boy out, hoping he would simply die on the streets.He survived, however. These events were the final straw for Amras, who soon saw the unfairness that most magical beings were forced to live in and came to hate humanity. He grew to be a rather vicious pick-pocket, normally targeting members of Earth Realm. Two years later, Amras tried to sneak on board a ship and steal supplies, but was soon discovered by the crew and taken to the captain. Instead of reprimanding the boy, he instead decided to keep him on board the ship. He taught Amras how to be a navigator and read maps, considering the rest of his crew was illiterate. His interactions with the Elven captain and the other, oddly enough human, members of the ship's crew seemed to be enough to soften the boys soul, at least enough to no longer harbor ill will towards Earth Realm. He was also taught the art of swordsmanship when he reached twelve, as well as many other skills by the captain, in many ways growing to become the son the man was never able to have. When he reached seventeen, some members of the crew mutinied, ending with the death of the captain. With nobody else left to take charge, Amras was promoted, taking on the mans armor, sword and name as a sign of his authority. Now known as Albus Mediae, he spent the next few years attacking ships and settlements, namely to steal valuables and food, as well as to free slaves. Yet, he has killed very few and has aimed to accomplish his goals with as little blood-shed as possible. He has quickly become notorious, especially among slavers who have placed a hefty bounty on his head, as well as the authorities, wanting him for attacking various shipments.